The use of certain fluorochemical compositions on fibers and fibrous substrates, such as textiles, paper, and leather, to impart oil- and water-repellency and soil- and stain-resistance is well known in the art. See, for example, Banks, Ed., Organofluorine Chemicals and Their Industrial Applications, Ellis Horwood Ltd., Chichester, England, 1979, pp. 226-234. Such fluorochemical compositions include, for example, fluorochemical guanidines (U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,497 (Chang et al.)), compositions of cationic and non-cationic fluorochemicals (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,981 (Howells)), compositions containing fluorochemical carboxylic acid and epoxidic cationic resin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,466 (Schwartz)), fluoroaliphatic carbodiimides (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,205 (Landucci)), fluoroaliphatic alcohols (U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,527 (Patel)), fluorine-containing addition polymers, copolymers, and macromers (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,615; 3,068,187; 3,102,103; 3,341,497; 3,574,791; 3,916,053; 4,529,658; 5,216,097; 5,276,175; 5,725,789; and 6,037,429), fluorine-containing phosphate esters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,547; 5,414,102; and 5,424,474), fluorine-containing urethanes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,182; 3,987,227; 4,504,401; and 4,958,039), fluorochemical allophanates (U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,737) fluorochemical biurets (U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,406), fluorochemical oxazolidinones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,052), and fluorochemical piperazines (U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,622).
A need exists for repellent treatments that provide improved ease of use and improved performance under desired conditions.